U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,010 entitled “Device to Provide Heated Washer Fluid” to Richman et al. concerns an apparatus and method for improving the cleaning and deicing effectiveness of a washer fluid in a motor vehicle before spraying it against a windshield, headlamps, etc, and utilizes the heat from the engine coolant to elevate the temperature of the washer fluid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,957,384 and 6,032,324 also concern de-icing of a windshield.